Prince Alpha of the Void
by ThaliaAndNicoForEver
Summary: With Percy being left by everyone he once loved he discovers a new life that has been waiting for him his whole life. An so starts his life with Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Alpha of the Void**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Because I am a girl!**

There he was the most powerful being in the universe reduced to tears in his own throne room. He was watching a scene play out in front of him of a young boy squatting in the alleyways of Manhattan amongst the trash cans. He was bruised and bloody and looked on the verge of death itself. He could only chock out two words between sobs "My son".

**Manhattan- Mystery P.O.V.**

There was no point in living any more. No one or thing for me to live for. I have been fighting of all the monsters that have attacked me but now I just could not be bothered. I should probably tell you who I am; I am Percy Jackson former saviour of Olympus, ex son of Poseidon and earlier boyfriend to her! (Annabeth Chase)

***Flashback***

This is the day, the best day ever, the day I was going to propose to Annabeth Chase. I had completed the labours of Hercules for Athena, forged my own ring and was ready to go. Not even my egoistic brother Nathan (No offence to Nathan's around the world) could bring me down. He had arrived 3 weeks ago and on his way took down one dracaena by accident and everyone worshiped him saying that he was the greatest hero ever, even Chiron.

I was just on my way to lunch but the site when I got there destroyed me there was my father with Nathan "I here show you my favourite and my best son Nathan who saved us when my former but now disowned son Percy left us and therefore I invite to come and live with me in my underwater palace and he will be prince and when I eventually fade he with become God of the sea!" Poseidon said. To say I was angry would be an understatement I was furious! I heard thunder rumble as my anger rose. Poseidon had never offered me to be his prince but what happened next really got my blood boiling. Annabeth ran up to him and full on snoged him whilst everyone cheered including all the Olympians who I only just noticed they were there. Now the thunder was rumbling hard and everyone started to notice it. The waves were getting larger on the shore and everyone turned to Poseidon who just shrugged as confused as everyone else. "SO THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU, STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND AND GO AGAINST ME!" I shouted anger boiling up inside of me. A large earthquake started. "WELL I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE TOGETHER WITHOUT OF ME, OH AND POSEIDON I DON'T NEED ANYHTING FROM YOU!" With that I took riptide out of my pocket and crushed it under my foot. Poseidon buckled over in pain and I ran up half-blood hill and over not even stopping to say goodbye and I hoped I would never return.

***END FLASHBACK***

I now lay lifeless in the streets. I might as well die at least that way I would be with my parents who had dies in a flood during the hurricane (Ironic huh…I though Poseidon would never let my mum die so I blame him for her death). As I slip into unconsciousness I see a bright blinding light and then everything went black.

************************************TIME LAPS *************************************

**Percy P.O.V.**

I woke up in a king size four posters bed, wearing silk PJ's and covered in silk sheets. The room I was in screamed expensive. Everything looked made out of gold and gems. I noticed a man stood by what I guessed to be the door. "Where am I?" I asked. He just left. When he returned there was a man with him.

The man quickly rushed up to me and enclosed me in a tight hug I just sat there still with my arms by my side not really knowing what to do. Once he had noticed how awkward I looked he stopped hugging me and started explaining. He explained that Poseidon was not my actual father an that he is, he explains that when I was born there was a war occurring and it was too dangerous for me to stay there so he gave me to my mum (I am English so I don't know if this is correct it might be mom) also he manipulated the mist so that sally and Poseidon would think I was theirs. And finally he explained that he had put a cap on my powers so that I could only use my water ones but I did have the power of every god, titan and primordial ever to have been created. And that's how I started my new life as Prince Alpha of the void and commander of Chaos's army.

*700,000 years later*

**Alpha's P.O.V.**

I had gotten used to being a prince now and everything that came with it. The bowing an the use of terms such as Master or My Lord got some getting use to as it felt awkward at first but gradually I came to accept it. The responsibility to make a good image on my people, the amount of training I have to do with father as commander of his army and the good side that are the riches' and royalties I have like the many girls swooning after me but I only have eyes for one girls my fiancée my second of command of my army, her name, Versa and she would one day be my queen.

Everyone in the army knew me to be a fierce powerful being that held no emotion except anger and rage (and of course love but I would never show that in front of them as that would make me weak) however they also knew me to be fair but firm with people and that's what made everyone respect me but also fear me.

The clothes I wore were always smart casual like jeans and shirts with a tie, and of course it was black and white the colours of chaos. My amour, which folded out from my ring when I pressed it, was pitch chaos black that gave me a large aura of power and made my enemies quiver in fear. Then there was my crown it was not that big, and like all my things it was pitch black with a gem from each one of the planets in my fathers domain.

After training for 700,000 years I have master all my powers and I am just a little bit not as powerful as Chaos as when he fades he will give the last of his powers that will make me the most powerful being in the universe.

During those 700,000 years we have collected over 1000 more fighters for chaos's army and when I arrived hear there was already over 5000 fighters so our army was large.

I was in charge for a while whilst my father was away at some meeting. I was walking around the garden with Versa when suddenly I felt a disturbance my father was angry and I had to stop him before he hurt anyone. You see my father and I have this telepathic link sort of like the one Grover and I had but this one is much stronger and I can tell when my father gets to angry. Once I ha explained the situation to Versa I flashed on my clock that covers my face and teleported Versa and I to Chaos's location. However what I saw when I got there made me wish that I had not have gone there at all…

**This is my first ever story written for fanfic so please tell me weather to continue it or not in the Review as it really helps if people tell me to continue I should have the next chapter uo before the 5****th**** of May or if not I will post a super long chapter A.S.A.P. but I am moving house and it will take some time for the internet to get set up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos P.O.V.

As I walked through my portal to Olympus I wandered what would be their reaction when they saw me would they recognise me at all but nothing prepared me for what would happen. It was like I had steeped into a zoo they were acting like animals. Shouting, arguing, fighting and these people were meant to be at war. The only people who were acting some what sensible was Poseidon and that was only because he looked depressed and could not be bothered to fight and the what I guess to be visiting demigods who just look board or scared, so I had a room full of useless "gods" and weak demigods I think it's time for me to make my presence known. "Now how do you expect to win a war if you can't even stop fighting each other?" I said. Ever one turned towards me and either looked confused or in Zeus's sake angry "Who are you? How did you gain access to this room? And how dare you interrupt our meeting!" Well this was going to be fun explaining this to them. Aha I thing young Athena has figure it out. "Well that's no way to treat your great grandma now is it?" I asked innocently "Your Chaos aren't you" Athena piped up with. She was always the smartest of my children "Yes I am Chaos and I am here to offer my help in your up and coming war. I can send my army and my son, Prince Alpha, to help you." I could see a mixture again of emotions from shocked, quizzical and doubtful. "What sort of army are we talking about, hoe big, how powerful?" asked Ares "My army is split into 5 section, each member of the 5th being able to take on an hoard of 100+ monsters on their own and succeed, each member of the 4th could take on any one of you and win, the 3rd with the titans, the 2nd with the primordial's, the 1st with one of all of the previous and of course my son can take on 1000+ monsters, all the gods, goddesses, titans and primordial's and win without breaking a sweat." Everyone looked scared or surprised when suddenly every one was interrupted by a hoard of laughter that seemed to be coming from the demigods group. Someone was laughing at my army NO ONE laughs at my army. The e crowd parted and I saw who was laughing. I was angry before but now that I saw who was laughing my inchor began to boil. It was Nathan that good for nothing son of Poseidon Nathan I mean why would I not be angry he was the one my son was replaced with. "Like anyone could be that powerful and me not know about it I am the God of heroes I would have to know of him." Someone had made this good for nothing boy a god an now he was doubting my son "Your son is probably weak just like you hiding behind your little army that I bet couldn't hurt a fly." Now he is criticizing me and calling my weak how dare he I will show this little runt my true power "Now listen here" I started "I come here offering my assistance and you insult me!" My voice was so loud and full of power and rage that I could see him shacking "I should make an example of you but I will leave my son to do that when he gets to your pathetic camp!" but I was not done yet "I don't know who in their right mind made you a god but I could strip you of that title right here and now if I wanted to but that would mean I actually have to make effort! You think you are all powerful then lets fight right now!" I ran at him full speed ready to release my rath when I heard a familiar voice "DAD stop who ever it is what ever it's done he does not deserve this!" My son shouted I turned to face him and said "Are you sure?"

Alpha P.O.V.

I walked through the portal to find my father running full speed at someone ready to attack quickly I said "DAD stop who ever it is what ever it's done he does not deserve this!" Chaos stop abruptly turned to face me and said "Are you sure?" Then I suddenly noticed my surrounds "Wait is this Olympus?" I asked "Yes" my dad replied "An is that who I think it is?" I asked "Yes" he replied again "Okay ignore what I said continue just let me get comfortable". I made two sears with popcorn and sodas appear behind Versa and I and I sat down "Continue!" I noticed Versa was looking at me disappointedly. "Fine dad stop he's not worth it" I force out I stood up but kept my soda "What I like soda and we can't get it at the palace" I suddenly remember where we were and flashed my soda out and flashed my self into my prince robes for formal occasions. "Father why are we here?" I asked "Well I am just here to offer your help in the up and coming war to go to camp half-blood and train the campers and the gods accepted our help isn't that good?" Chaos said in the fastest yet most innocent voice I have ever heard her use but I was about to explode.

Versa P.O.V.

I could see Alpha getting angry an when he gets angry all Hades breaks loose walls come crashing down, storms start and all sorts of other mass destruction but hey if your powerful and angry that's the way to show it! I quickly took his face in my hand and told him "Calm down, I will be with yuo how bad can it really be if I am there?" I said to Alpha in a soothing voice I was one of the few people who knew Percy's past so he could always confine in me. The gods and demigods were looking at our little exchange oddly but I could not care less I just asked Chaos "Could I possibly take Alpha back to the palace to the training quarters to let him release his anger?" I knew that letting him fight would be the only way to calm him down "Why yes of course I shall be along in a little while just got to rap it up here" Chaos replied. Alpha made a portal and him and I walked through to the training room.

Chaos P.O.V.

"Right as you now probably understand my son holds a large grudge against you and you should not anger him as if you do, well you don't want to know what he can do as he is almost as powerful as me." I could see the confusion on their faces but I was not going in any way make this easy for them. "Expect my army at Camp Half-blood in 2 earth hours" and with that I left though the portal.

**I know this is a really short chapter but I have goy 10 exams next week and I have been revising non-stop also my parents think I am addicted to FanFic so I am banned for 2 weeks and I did not want to leave this for so long. So I hope you enjoy! Remember Read and Review any ideas with be gratefully excepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry this is not a chapter will update soon but been busy managing my friend she is a wonderful musician check out her site: http : / www. flis. zoomshare. com/ 0. html just remove the spaces!


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth P.O.V. Before Chaos arrives

Me and the other head of cabins had been made immortal so here I was 70, 000 ( Chaos planted time goes 10 hours faster so 1hour=10hours)years later but I was also the immortal wife to my gorgeous Nathan (mental vomit) As always he were at the big summer solstice meeting and behind the other immortal demigods Nathan and I were expressing our love (mental gags) in a less than secret way if you get what I mean. The gods were arguing nothing new there but it distracted people from Nathan and I so I didn't mind at all. When all of a sudden a black portal opened in the middle of the room and a man walked out of it. "Now how do you expect to win a war if you can't even stop fighting each other?" He said I must say I agreed with him completely but who did he think he was saying that to the gods! Zues shouted "Who are you? How did you gain access to this room? And how dare you interrupt our meeting!" Zues seemed to voice my thoughts perfectly "Well that's no way to treat your great grandma now is it?" A lightbulb suddenly went of in my head "Your Chaos aren't you" Athena piped up with exactly what I was thinking well like mother like daughter. "Yes I am Chaos and I am here to offer my help in your up and coming war. I can send my army and my son, Prince Alpha, to help you." I could see a mixture again of emotions from shocked, quizzical and doubtful. "What sort of army are we talking about, hoe big, how powerful?" asked Ares "My army is split into 5 section, each member of the 5th being able to take on an hoard of 100+ monsters on their own and succeed, each member of the 4th could take on any one of you and win, the 3rd with the titans, the 2nd with the primordial's, the 1st with one of all of the previous and of course my son can take on 1000+ monsters, all the gods, goddesses, titans and primordial's and win without breaking a sweat." Everyone looked scared or surprised when suddenly every one was interrupted by a hoard of laughter that was coming from Nathan. Chaos looked greatly offended. The crowd parted and to show Nathan laughing. I hoped he wouldn't say anything but he came up with "Like anyone could be that powerful and me not know about it I am the God of heroes I would have to know of him. Your son is probably weak just like you hiding behind your little army that I bet couldn't hurt a fly." I tried to tell Nathan to stop as I saw Chaos's face get angrier by the second "Now listen here" he started "I come here offering my assistance and you insult me!" His voice was so loud and full of power and rage that Nathan was shacking "I should make an example of you but I will leave my son to do that when he gets to your pathetic camp!" but I could see he was not done yet "I don't know who in their right mind made you a god but I could strip you of that title right here and now if I wanted to but that would mean I actually have to make effort! You think you are all powerful then lets fight right now!" Chaos began running at Nathan full speed who happened to still have ne sitting in his lap I quicly leaped out the way expecting to here swords clashing but all heard "DAD stop who ever it is what ever it's done he does not deserve this!" I'm sure I recognised that voice but I could not put my tongue on whom. Chaos turned to the source of the voice and I saw two hooded figures then Chaos said "Are you sure?" The first hooded figure seemed to take in his surroundings "Wait is this Olympus?" he asked how should that matter? "Yes" Chaos replied "And is that who I think it is?" Chaos replied "Yes" how did this person know Nathan? "Okay ignore what I said continue just let me get comfortable" WHAT! This guy doesn't want to help or can't help why? He then made two seats with popcorn and sodas appear behind him and the other figure who looked like a girl and said "Continue!" I noticed the girl was looking at the dude disappointedly. "Fine dad stop he's not worth it" He then made all but the soda vanish and I looked at him strangely he seemed to notice "What I like soda and we can't get it at the palace" He then changed and said "Father why are we here?" Chaos replied with what seemed to be a little fear "Well I am just here to offer your help in the up and coming war to go to camp half-blood and train the campers and the gods accepted our help isn't that good. The dude seemed to get angry but then he left to go to some training quarters? And Chaos talked some more then left too. I was still trying to comprehend what just happened an the whole room seemed to be awestruck Zues suddenly said "Meeting adjured" Bringing me out of my thought an slowly everyone left the room.

Alpha P.O.V. As soon as Chaos told him he was offering his help still on Olympus

WHAT! HE WAS OFFERING MY HELP TO THESE PIECES OF SCUM! I WAS GONNA LOOSE IT VERY SOON! Versa took my face in her hands and said "Calm down, I will be with you how bad can it really be if I am there?" This calmed me down a little but I could tell I was soon going to have o take my anger out on something and Versa know that too. " Could I possibly take Alpha back to the palace to the training quarters to let him release his anger?" I mentally thanked her we waited for a reply and it cam when Chaos said "Why yes of course I shall be along in a little while just got to rap it up here" So I created a portal and took Versa and I out of there.

Chaos P.O.V.

When I arrived in the training room I was quickly pulled down by Versa who was behind a sheet of chaos glass the strongest material know to the universe. Looking through the glass I saw why Versa pulled me away right where I was standing was now a large creator. The rest of the arena looked like Tartarus the stands were in flames and the area was ripped to shred. In the middle shooting plasma and flame in every direction was Alpha and by gods did he look angry! As soon as he noticed me he turned from angry to murderous "You!" He shouted "This is your fault, did you not even think to tell me before you went offering my help to the same people who put me through hell!" He shouted with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. I would never tell anyone but at that moment I was petrified as Alpha was actually more powerful then me but I would never tell him that! So I did the only logical thing I teleported as far away as I could not really noticing where I was going I just had to get away from Alpha when he is in this mood as I teleported away I heard Alpha shout "Come back here you coward" mixed with Versa shouting "Yer, thanks for leaving me to deal with him" But I was not going back till Alpha had cooled down and I new the only person who could do that was Versa.

Versa P.O.V. Right after they teleported out of throne room

As soon as we walked through the portal Alpha broke down and he screamed whilst shooting out layers of plasma (Like the potronus curse in Harry potter). With in second the training area was in sheds and I was securely behind a sheet of chaos glass. I was worried about Alpha I tried talking through to him in his mind saying words of comfort but he was in such a fit of rage and his powers where going haywire to he might had accidently or intentionally blocked me out.

Suddenly I saw a black portal open and chaos come in Alpha saw her and he looked ready to kill! I quickly pulled her behind the sheet of glass out of the blast zone just in time as where she was standing before what might have been the last square inch of undamaged land was now a large cater that was gods know how deep. Alphas now murderous shouted "You! This is your fault, did you not even think to tell me before you went offering my help to the same people who put me through hell!" His voice held so much anger and venom that it made me flinch. Quickly I saw Chaos analyze the situating and I think I saw a little bit of fear in his eyes and he then teleported away. "Yer, thanks for leaving me to deal with him" I shout whilst Alpha shouted "Come back here you coward" As he was distracted he let his barrier down and I manage to get through saying words of comfort slowly his body relaxed and then because of how much power he had used he fainted. I picked him up and carried him to our bedroom where I laid him on his bed and let him rest.

Alpha P.O.V.

When I awoke I saw that I was not in my room at the palace but on my ship. "Computer" I commanded " Where are we headed and how long have I been out?" My computer replied with "Master Alpha you are awake we are on our way to the planet Earth, eastern hemisphere, United stated of America, New York, Manhattan, Long Island, Camp Half-Blood. You have been out for 17 Chaos hours and 30 chaos minutes or 1 earth hour and 45 earth minutes approximate arrival time 15 minutes" Okay.. OKAY…WAIT WHAT WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO EARTH!

**A.N.- OMG I am so sorry for not updating but I am changing school this year as the school I wanted to go to only starts accepting in year 9 and I was in year 8 so I have ha to take an entrance exam say good bye to my old friends spend £300 on uniform get hockey and lacross kit and get ready for school again I am so sorry of anyone wants to partner with me to write this story as I go back to school in1 week and start my GCSE's so I am going to have even less time just PM me and write a simple 500 of how you would write the next chapter… Till next time adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha P.O.V.

I was on my way to earth that cannot be right. "I see your awake!" I looked for the source of the sound and found Versa stood in the shadows. She had tricked me into coming to earth my anger started to boil an she could see it "Wait, I had too Chaos ordered it I had no choice" I guess that was acceptable and I would have to face my old "friends" at some point. "So we will be arriving in 15 minutes" I asked trying to convince myself this was not real "Yes, I was allowed to bring along two people so I brought Star and Scar" Ha ha I thought this will be interesting "And our identities..." I started implying a question "Can stay a secret unless absolutely necessary" Good at least they won't know who I am. "Master landing in 5 minutes" Well I better get ready I flashed into my formal dress robes and so did Versa and we walked into the cock pit to find star and scar fighting but I guess thats what couples do. Yes I said couples it really was love at first sight for those two match made in Heaven to use an earth frase of course there are gods not god and no heaven or hell just esylum, feilds of ashpotle and punishment. (No offence to christians) "Guys ready to leave" they stopped abruptly and turned to face me. "Master we have arrived" My computer said "Okay lets go see the demigods!" I said an with that we stepped out to a crowd of heavily armed demigods and 14 gods.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Nathan and I went back to camp Half- Blood but Nathan took it the wrong way instead of informing the demigods that Chaos was here to help he informed them they were here to attack them and that the should start preparing for war! "Ha that will show Chaos that he can't just march onto my turf that Alpha dude could not take on all of camp Half- Blood suddenly after almost 3 hours of battle prepping we heard a large noise outside an we saw a large space ship appear as well as 14 flashes the gods had arrived. The door opened to show 4 people "CHARGE!" Nathan shouted and the whole camp charged at the four people but they only started laughing! Who laughs at a heavily armed army attacking them. Then suddenly they whole army stopped!

* * *

Alpha P.O.V.

Were these little demigods really trying to take me on I could kill them all with my pinky seriously I just started laughing and laughed harder when they realised they could not move as our space ship had a force feild they could not get past. "Coward, hide behind the force feild not figth!" shout Nathan my anger was on the rise. I was so angry I took own the force feild and charged. I saw the gods andd my friends move to help. "No stay back time for a display of my power come on charge me" once the campers had gotten over their shock they charged! I was like a machein hack dodge hack dodge my brain replayed this I kept on fighting till I noticed all the campers were on the ground either nocked out or unable to stand whilst I haven't got a single injury and was not the least bit tired only Nathan left this is something I have been waiting for for ages "Come on your great highness Nathan charge me lets see if you really are any good" I saw the fear on his face and I tried to hold back a laugh. I noticed that we had been teleported to the arena and all the demigods were awake and healed sitting in the stands with their respected parents (who had a thrown) anctiously anticipating the fight whilst my friends were sitting in 4 thrown that were much larger than the rest with one free for me. Right lets get this fight over with an with that thought I charged a Nathan letting all my ange go into my power to strengthen them.

* * *

Nathan P.O.V.

I was scared I mean who wouldn't be I was about to fight someone who had taken out an entire army in 2 minutes without getting injured or tired but I would never let that show I had a reputation to uphold so I went with it. Suddenly he was charging at me and I started charging him the feet not listening to common sense which was telling me to turn and run in the oppersite direction. I was amidiatly on the offence this Alpha dude was like a mad man slashing at every single opening I presented yet he was not blinded by rage he seemed to be using it to help him WTF how can he do that?

* * *

Alpha P.O.V.

Full of Rage my attacks are what to a novice would be called wild but to an expert would be called excilent. My brain wa sin auto mode slash slash slash. In minutes I had him quivvering in the corner with my sword and his sword in my hands about to deliver the final blow that would kill this idiot forever! I looked around everyone was on the edge of their seats except the gods who were inching closer to me trying to stop me. Star and scar just sat in their seats board whilst Versa was looking at me dissapotely. "Arn't you going to stop him" said a mixture of voices obviously aimed at star and scar and versa. "Why should we this dude deserves it and who are we to get in the way of our commander we have no authourity over him" said scar. So with that I went to diliver the final blow to kioll this jerk once and for all...

**A.N.- What u think I quickly wrote this as I go back to school tomoz and probs wont have alot of time so til next time addios and I am still looking for a co-writter if there are any volenters u can continue from this point or do a re write of this chapter your choice just do so before the end of this month! luv yall! Reminder I am a 13 year old british girl who lives in Goudhurst in the heart of Kent so how on earth could I be rick riordan!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alpha P.O.V.

Just as I was about to deliver the final blow i felt a presence to my left coming towards me. I quickly changed the direction of my blow to disarm this person but when I looked over there was no one there or so to the naked eye but i can see invisible things and there standing in front of my completely shocked was Annabeth the traitor! I controlled the winds an knocked off her hat and threw her down next to Nathan. "Look who we have here to two most heartless people in the world but I bet everyone already knows that, no, well these too people are the ones who made your savior leave an let me ask you something do you miss him?"

*I froze time for this conversation no one could hear it except Annabeth, Nathan and I*

"How do you know about percy?

"Oh we had a long and hard conversation about it!"

"You have seen him where is he?"

"Your lovely Percy well I killed him and I had fin doing it!"They just laied there in shock

*time unfrozen*

"Now get out of my site before I kill you!"With that I teleported to the beach quickly made a cabin and went to my room.

* * *

Versa P.O.V.

I could sense my Alpha was upset do I told Scar and Star to explain about us whilst I went and checked on Alpha. When I followed his sense I found him inside a large room in our cabin. He was just sat there emotionless just as he use to be before I got to know him. I could sense that he had turned into the cold heartless killer he use to be an on;y time would heal that. I know talking wold not help so I just sat a horn blew.

"Dinner" Alpha announced. He teleported us there but when we got there i was shocked to see almost the entire specialist groupe from the army the elite 100 best fighters.

* * *

Alpha P.O.V.

As soon as I heard the inner horn sound I teleported Versa and I to the inning pavilion when I got there I saw the elite 100. The army leaders,Spy and Ship, of the elite came to me got down on one knee in a bow "Your Highness"

"Rise, what is your business here?"

"Chaos has sent us to help in the war, my lord"

"Does Chaos not think me strong enough to defeat them on my own?" I demanded my voice threateningly angry. Normally I would not have been like this but I o not need this bull shit today.

"Oh course I do but you can't get harmed you know my time is coming soon and I need you there to take over!"

I turned around to see my father

"But dad.."

"No Alpha you will do as I say!"

"Yes father."With that Chaos left through a portal. Chiron approached me and said "I am sorry but we do not have enough eating arrangement to sit all of you."

"No worry they can sit at this tabel" With that I created a table to seat all my elites and a tabel at the top of the room for me and Star, Scar, Ship and Spy (Only just noticed the alliteration there lol) Everyone went and sat down.

* * *

*Time skip to after dinner*

Althrough dinner the army and I had been receiving strange glances could n't they just learn to keep to their own buisness. I had just summonded some more drink and I took a slip when ther were 16 flashes the 12 olympians aswell as Hades, Hestia , Nathan and Annabeth stood there.

"You, I know what you did to my son how dare you!" Poseidon said to me. My army started to get up to defend me but I told them to stand down.

"I have no idea what you are on about?" I actually didn't.

"You killed him you told Nathan and Annabeth"

"Oh yes the Percy you all know and love...d is dead and I killed him!"

"How dare you, you will taste our wrath!"Shouted Zues.

"I would like to see you try to lay a finger on me!"

With that Poseidon charged at me easy fight I thought I have beaten Chaos once or twice this would be nothing. Whilst we were fighting Poseiddon was getting angry blinded by rage whilst I fought as calm as ever. But what happened next I did not expect.

Suddenly I felt 12 large amounts of poer heading towards me I turned around just in time to see the 11 remaining olympians and hades shoot a large amount of their power at me suddenly there was a flash infrount of me and when I looked down I saw sprawled out on the floor on the brink of the death the only man I had ever loved my one and true father Chaos!

"Father hold on we can save you!"

"No its my time I was weak already it is your turn remember all I have taught you and remeber you don't follow the ancine t rules"

"Of course father"

"Alpha please do me 2 things"

"What father I will do anything?"

"Please reveal your true identity and be a good ruler"

My fathers body went limp in my arms I felt a tear fall down my cheek. A large amount of black and gold light erupted from Chaos. (The Almighty Johnsons)

"Look away now, take cover!" I heard Versa shout.

"What happening?" A lot of confused voices shout.

"He is changing!"

As the light entered me I felt immense power course through my veins I felt like to be completely honest like I was high on drugs it was the best feeling ever! When it finished I stood up an said

"I am Chaos most powerful being in all Universe's and the void , formally Prince Alpha and before that I was Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon Savior of Olympus!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- Sorry for the long wait but I have been writing this since the last update and I had complete writers block but I wanted to get it up before Christmas and hope to do a new chapter before the new year. So Merry Christmas and please continue to read and review. I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer as this is sort of a filler chapter.**

Silence that's all there was after that announcement, shock ran through every bring there, no one willing to move. The old Chaos's body lay on the ground. Quickly alpha (I just going to continue calling him that to make understanding it) picked up chaos's body and teleported to the void.  
Once he was gone many things happened at once the gods were shouting questions at the elites who were either looking very sad for the lose of their master or angry at the gods. Meanwhile the demigods were either extremely confused over what just happened or the ones who knew Percy were shocked beyond belief!  
"Silence!" shouter Versa making everyone stop to turn around and look at her. "This will get us no where! Take turns gods you first."  
"How is Percy a son of Chaos, he is my son?"  
"I was never your son!" everyone turned around to see Alpha stood at the back. All the army bowed to him. He made a small motion with his hand telling them to rise. "What do you mean not my son, I claimed you!" Poseidon exclaimed with a mixture of comfuddlement (okay its not a real word kill me!)  
And anger.  
"I mean I was born from Chaos and Chaos alone then put on earth and you were given memories to think I was yours!" Alpha said. Poseidon looked shell shocked! How could this boy that he had cared for and nurtured not actually be his. How could that once sweet kind boy that would do anything to help his family now harbor so much hatred towards them. This was definitely not Percy his Percy this was the ruthless Alpha who cared for no one and nothing.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was so shocked about what just happened so Percy was Alpha but never was Percy and now he is Chaos as he was Chaos's son. This is so confusing. I mean now that he is this powerful I have to get him back. Of course he still loves me I mean I was his first love all I have to do is get rid of that Versa girl. I mean she cannot be better than me in any way can she... Well Versa you better prepare for a fight as Percy will be mine.

Alpha P.O.V  
Inside I wanted to scream and cry my father, my real father had died. He had left me just as Poseidon had, once again I was alone in the world I didn't know what to do. Versa will probably hate me now because of my new position. Why couldn't this of happened whilst we were still at base not here. As per my fathers dying wish I revealed my identity I knew this would be a big problem from the beginning. Right now I had the people who deserted me saying that I was theirs not Chaos's. I can't believe it The Chaos had just died and none if them held any remorse. Most of the soldiers were sad, I could see it in their eyes but they would never reveal their true emotions. Right now all I wanted to do was lash out at these people but I was Chaos now I could not let my emotions affect me. I saw Versa but I could bot make out the look in her face. A mixture of sadness, shock and anxiety but it did not look good. Poseidon started shouting at me "You are my son, stop this stupid Chaos nonsense and bow before your superiors or do I have to force you to" My army taking this as a threat started to prepare to attack. Going to stand in front of them to make myself seem more powerful. "Chaos nonsense... If you don't believe me, challenge me, come on you are suppose to be an almighty I am lying you will defeat me just a puny demi-god. Come on show me your power." I saw Poseidon look at me with hatred in his eyes "I accept your challenge tomorrow 12pm at the arena. Full powers no mercy! Prepared to die Perseus!" At this statement my army started laughing out right. Poseidon looked shock until one of my army shouted out "As Alpha no one could beat him, with his new powers he is even more powerful. You have just signed your own death warrant" This followed by another round of laughter at the shocked faces of the gods. "See you tomorrow Poseidon." With that I excited the room with my army close behind still laughing.

Poseidon's P.O.V

What have I gotten my self into?


	8. Percy Jackson 2 Trailer Finally Arrived

I am so sorry for not updating in ages but i really have got no time as I am just starting my GCSE's and wont be able to start until August or in other words the summer holidays. I don't want to put this story up for adoption but if there is someone who really wants to take it on they can PM me. Finally OMG have u seen the trailer for PJ2 it looks a lot more accurate so pls check it out! Just search Percy Jackson 2 Sea of Monsters Official Trailer (2013) and it should come up!


End file.
